Omniversal Disruption
Plot Ben and Bryce are standing, surrounded by Esoterica. They each activate their Omnitrixes. Dual transformation sequences, Bryce: Reaper, Ben: Crashhopper. Bryce: Let's get freaky(jumps off the screen) Ben: I think you already accomplished that. Ben jumps around landing on Esoterica, Bryce runs up hitting or throwing them. Most of the Esoterica retreat. one is caught by Bryce. Bryce: You'd better begin talking, and if you know the Wra'Ith species I shouldn't have to tell you twice. Esoterica: I- A huge purple-black lightning storm opens in the sky, sending bolts of purple lightning to the ground. Bryce: We should get out of here!(revert) Bryce lets go of the Esoterica Ben:(revert) What about him? Bryce: You think he has a better chance of gettin outta here than we do? Ben: Well- A bolt of the lighting hits Bryce. Ben: Bryce! Theme Song Young boy: Hey you ok, Hello! Bryce wakes up on the ground. He sits up and rubs his head. Bryce: Excuse me, am I in Bellwood? Young boy: Yea where else would you be? Bryce: Charlotte, now have you seen Be.. Mister Tennyson? Young boy: Yea.. folow me. The kid takes Bryce to an old RV. When they get there, there's an older man standing cooking something. Young boy: Grandpa, this guy says he knows you. The old man turns around. Old man: Sorry I don't think we've met, I'm Max Tennyson. End Scene Bryce: Max! Max: How do you know my name? Bryce: This is gonna be hard to believe but, I'm from the future and I know your grandson. Max looks at young Ben, then at Bryce. Bryce: Well, I meet him when he turns eighteen. YBen: Cool! I told Gwen I'd make to sixteen! Max: Not now Ben. I'm sorry but why are you here? Bryce: Actually I was hoping you could tell me. I thought that when I said "Mister Tennyson" I'd be brought to Ben. Turns out I was talking to Ben. The scene flips to Ben talking to a mid-thirties guy. Ben: So I need to figure out what happened and how to reverse it. Guy: Sorry Ben, I've got bigger problems to worry about. Ben: Like what? Guy: Well I was fighting Eon and now I'm in the past. Ben: How do you know you're in the past Guy: Because I'm Bryce. Scene flips to young Ben, Bryce, and Max. Eon is standing near them. Eon: Where is the Entropy Modulator?! YBen: What's the- Bryce: It's not here! Go back to your war with Paradox! Eon: I can't. Not until I have the Modulator. Bryce: Since your convinced I have it(transform, Chronos) Let's fight! YBen: Hey I wanna help too(transform) Oh man Stinkfly! This is messed up! Why can't the watch gimme what I want. YBen and Bryce runs towards Eon. Eon summons warriors. YBen fights off the warriors and Bryce fights Eon. Eon shoots a time ray at Bryce, he let's it hit him. Bryce: Ha! Chronos can take your time rays like a breeze.(Runs up to Eon, grabs his hands) Now get ready- The scene goes to Ben as Stinkfly, and older Bryce as Chronos, fighting Eon. OBryce: To go home Eon! The screen splits, showing both Bryces. They charge their time rays and fire. They create a warp field. Both Bens, Bryces, Eon, and Max are sucked in. When they all get up they all revert. Bryce: Ben who's that? Ben: He's you. YBen: So you're me, awesome! Max: Ben be serious. OBryce: Max? What are you doing here? Eon: Quiet! Thanks to your genious plan, we all ended up in Void Space. Bryce: What's Void Space? OBryce: It's an interdimensional realm where time lords are powerless. Most often people are sent here because of their time control problems. Ben: So why are we here. Eon: Because Bryce here decided to use the Chronic form. The Void must have figured to send us here. Bryce: Well don't blame me I had no idea we could get sent here. But Eon why aren't you fighting us? Ben: It's because he's powerless, weren't you listening to yourself. Man that's weird to say. Bryce: Oh right. How do we get out of here? Eon: When the Void Lord feels to release us he will let us free. Void Lord: Eon! The group turns around and see the Void Lord. Eon: Yes, my liege? Void Lord: Why have you come, with humans? Eon: I was engaged in combat with them when(points to Bryce) that one transformed to a Chronic and blasted me with a time ray. Void Lord: You!(points at Bryce) Why did this occur? Bryce: Eon's a Time Lord so I wanted to be able to deflect his time rays. Void Lord: And who are the others? OBryce: I'm this kid in the future. He's is Ben tennyson, that is his younger form and his grandfather. Void Lord: It seems that this was a misunderstanding. You will all return to your times.(hits the ground with a staff) THE END Trivia *Reaper makes his debut *Crashhopper makes his debut *Chronos makes his debut *Eon(villain) makes his debut *Future Bryce appears *Young Ben appears *Younger Max appears *The Void Lord makes a debut appearance Category:Episodes